deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus Samson
Cletus Samson is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a survivor in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is the immensely distrustful owner of Huntin' Shack in the North Plaza. Cletus also appears as a psychopath in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop but becomes a friendly survivor after defeat, offering to sell Frank weapons. To defeat "Cletus Samson" you will need either an uzi or a pistol. Run toward the shack and hide behind the sunglasses booth, run and take two pistols, go back to the crack of the doorway, and fire repeatedly until he dies. The Gun Shop As Frank entered Huntin' Shack, he found James Ramsey trying to persuade Cletus into giving the other survivors guns, stating that they were necessary in order to fight zombies. Cletus refused and then threatened James, demanding that he stay away. James ignored the warning and proceeded to walk towards Cletus. In response, Cletus shot him in the chest, sending him flying out of the store. Cletus then pointed his shotgun at Frank, saying that he couldn't afford to trust anybody. After he was defeated, Cletus surrendered and fled to get away from Frank. He hypocritically admonished Frank for wanting guns so bad that he was willing to kill for them. Cletus then stumbled into a zombified James, who then attacked and killed him. Battle Style Cletus remains behind the counter for the entire duration of the fight, and attacks almost exclusively using his shotgun. *'Shotgun': Cletus' main attack is by firing his shotgun at Frank's direction. It is capable of sending Frank flying back and knocking him to the floor. Cletus will fire his shotgun for up to six times in a row, or until he hits Frank, before reloading. *'Lift Up': If Frank attempts to jump over the counter, Cletus will lift him up and hurl him out. *'Wine': After successfully shooting Frank, Cletus will pick up a bottle of wine and take a swig. This restores some of his health and is a Photo Op. Infinity Mode In Infinty Mode, Cletus first appears in the Huntin' Shack from 2:19:00 to 3:07:00 and is armed with Shotgun. In his equipment he carries a Grapefruit, a Wine, a Well Done Steak, a Battle Axe and Sledgehammer. Later Cletus appears again in Huntin' Shack from 5:19:00 to 6:00:00 and he carries the same items he had before. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cletus can be rescued by killing the zombies attacking him and then pulling him back into his store. He will then agree to sell his guns to Frank and fix his broken blacktail gun. He will remain in his store until the Special Forces arrive. Trivia If the player heads to the Huntin' Shack as early as the game allows them to, Cletus will not be inhabiting the shop, and the player can take weapons early. This would be a much fairer fight against Cletus later. *The song that plays during the fight with Cletus is from the Dead Rising OST, is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *It should be noted that in the cutscene before Frank fights the gun shop owner, Cletus shoots the ceiling, trying to scare Frank and James away. After the cutscene, there is no apparent sign of damage when looking at the ceiling. *In the Gagaga SP Trailer, Cletus and Jo humorously get into a slapfight. *When exiting his shop in Chop Till You Drop he will say "Ya'll come back now ya hear?" which could be a reference to a TV show the Beverly Hillbillies. *Cletus is among the few psychopaths to have justified reasons for their actions. As a gun shop owner Cletus is the primary target for survivors as some of them would be willing to kill him for his weapons without trying to reason with him or trade items for weapons. Gallery :See Cletus Samson/Gallery Dead rising cletus.png|Cletus's Notebook photo. Cletus Notebook.png|Cletus's Notebook entry. Cletus Samson.jpg|Cletus Samson. Cletus_1.jpg|"You can talk to my 12-gauge!" Cletus' photo op.jpg|Cletus' photo op. James kills Cletus.jpg|James kills Cletus. Cletus as an ally.jpg|Cletus as an ally. Cletus Corpse.png|Cletus' corpse. Em4f.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Optional Survivors